


Flying Lessons

by winterseraphim



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fuk u take my shitty gay fanfiction, its 5 am but do i care? no, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterseraphim/pseuds/winterseraphim
Summary: Lloyd had only flew that one time to the Great Seed out of desperation, adrenaline, and instinct. Now he was completely clueless on how to fly, getting lessons from his best friend (and lover, at this point, really), Zelos Wilder.





	Flying Lessons

Lloyd glanced over the small cliff with a frown, eyebrows drawn close together in his worry. A large pair of blue wings protruded from his back, folded slightly. Down the cliff was Zelos, shattered glass like wings flapping behind him, keeping him afloat. His arms were stretching towards the younger swordsman with a slight smile on his freckled face.

"C'mon, hun, you can do it. I'll catch you if you fall," He purred reassuringly, beckoning for Lloyd to try to fly to him. Lloyd had only flew that one time to the Great Seed out of desperation, adrenaline, and instinct. Now he was completely clueless on how to fly, getting lessons from his best friend (and lover, at this point, really), Zelos Wilder.

"Hmmm.." Lloyd hummed, shuffling back a few inches from the rocky edge, causing Zelos to chuckle.

"What, do you not trust me? I'm hurt," The Tethe'allan rolled his eyes.

"N-No!! I'm just... scared," The brunet protested, flapping his wings once. They caused a small gust, rustling the wildflowers and grass behind him to ruffle slightly. 

"Ssssooo, you don't trust me. Goddess, Lloyd, how could you?" Zelos lifted his voice in a fake cry at the end of his sentence, something that made Lloyd let out an unamused huff.

"Zelos-- fine!" Lloyd forced his legs to make him dash forward and throw himself off the cliff, wings stretching to their full potential before slamming downwards, lifting Lloyd several feet into the air. He let out a surprised cry as he felt him fly up, and in his shock, began to fall down.

His wings fluttered desperately to try and get him to go back up, but before he could fall too far, strong arms slipped under his slightly bent knees and behind his back, stopping him.

"I told you I would catch you~," Zelos cooed, planting a kiss on Lloyd's tanned forehead. Lloyd let out a sigh of relief, his cheeks heating up at the small smooch.

"Thanks, Zelos," The swordman murmured, wings relaxing as he was held close to the male chosen. Lloyd felt Zelos' chest vibrate as the man laughed a bit, nuzzling his nose into Lloyd's fluffy mocha-brown hair. 

"Not a problem, hun. Not at all."


End file.
